My Senses
by Dr. Yuki
Summary: Naruto likes Sasuke, and Sasuke appeals to all five of Naruto's senses. AU high school. SasuNaru, a bit of NejiGaa. T for mild language.
1. Sight

**My Senses**

**Sight**

**A/N: My first AU, do be merciful! Chapter one is up so hoo-rah:D School system wise I'm using the normal American school system, Primary is kindergarten, 1-6 is elementary, 7-8 is junior high, and 9-12 is high. This story takes place in 8th grade, _Naruto's POV._**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did no one would be straight. And "farting in the general direction thing" I got it from Monty Python xD! Plus "homicidal tendencies", isn't mine either.**

**YAOI WARNING: SasuNaru other possible couples, not sure yet. BOYxBOY!**

**-Sight-Hearing-Smell-Touch-Taste-**

**Sight**

I looked wistfully at the raven haired teen sitting two rows in front of me, paying no attention at all to the teacher. "Naruto… Are you listening? NARUTO PAY ATTENTION!" said Iruka-sensei, looking irritated, "Would you like to answer the question now?" he asked intently. "I-I'm sorry, would you please repeat the question?" I asked feeling my face turn red.

The class let out a small giggle as Sensei shook his head and moved onto the next question. My eyes returned to the beautiful Uchiha sitting in front of me. His gorgeous jet black hair, his beautiful dark eyes, his built muscular figure. No wonder he's so popular with girls, he's effing gorgeous! Then again, it's not like he'd even _fart_ in my general direction. He's the most popular guy in school; I'm the reject/class clown.

My only friend was the red headed scary kid, Gaara. He scared the hell out of everyone else in the school but me, and even though he was kind of freaky looking (wore black eyeliner, freakishly short, no eyebrows) and had homicidal tendencies, I still like him. The bell rang for lunch as everyone in the class gathered their things and rushed out of the door. I looked over towards Sasuke, who was piling his things into a tan messenger bag.

Then Sakura went over to talk to him. God, how I hate her. She's so damn annoying, and always clinging to Sasuke like some satellite or something. We were the last three in the room; even sensei was gone for lunch break. Sakura shamelessly flirted with Sasuke, pissing me off even more. She was such a whore, hemming her uniform skirt (which was supposed to be only three inches from the knee) way too short and shamelessly flirting with every guy in the school.

Despite her shameless flirting, Sasuke hardly acknowledged it, responding with a blunt "Hi.", which made me feel better. "Sasuke, sweetie, please meet me at my locker, 'Kay?" she said in her casual flirty tone. "Whatever." He said, not even looking up from his stuff. I stifled a small giggle, which made Sakura realize I was there. She gave me a dirty look and started working her way up the isle in between our desks. She stopped by me to say, "Hey Naruto, you dropped your stuff.", then she shoved everything off of my desktop onto the floor.

I scowled at her from behind, hoping she would feel a piercing pain in her back… Or something like that. But it didn't happen, so I warily bent down and started to pick my stuff up. When I had all of my things but my assignment notebook in my hands I stepped forward, finding it to be under my foot, and then slipped onto the floor.

I looked up at a certain very hot guy I know. He bent down and started to help me pick my things up. "Are you alright?" he asked me. I nodded. When I looked up I was in pure heaven, caught in his dark breathtaking eyes. After a moment I realized how awkward this must've been for Sasuke and finally stood up, feeling a certain heat rise onto my face. He handed me my assignment notebook (thank god he didn't open it since I had Naruto Uchiha carelessly written all over one of the first pages).

"Be more careful, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself." He said, actually sounding concerned, which made me blush. "I, um, gotta go!" I said, running out the door without even looking back or thanking him properly. I ran outside and went to my locker, my heart still beating like a drummer during halftime. I went to see Gaara already waiting there leaning on my locker. "You're the late one, everybody's already gone off to lunch." He said in a rather irritated tone.

"I'm sorry I just…. I got slowed down." I said, thinking of Sakura again. "That Sakura bitch knock your stuff down again?" he said, as if he was there the whole time. "Yup." I said. "Ugh, she really needs an attitude change; maybe a few years in a giant sand pit would..." "It's alright Gaara, no big. We already missed the lunch crowd so we'd better head to the cafeteria before all the good food is gone." I said.

We worked our way through a few halls, commenting on a few fliers here and there, mostly mentioning our school talent show which would be this Friday, if not they were most likely bearing some advertisement for school attire or "Got Milk?". We passed a few more doors, and entered through a set of double doors into our rather large cafeteria. Several white round tables were placed in the large room, enough to sit about seven normal sized people around.

At the very end of the cafeteria on the west wall was a line where behind it lunch ladies worked serving our food. Gaara and I walked down there, grabbing trays and setting them onto the metal counters, telling the women what we wanted. We sat at an empty table, Gaara's tray sporting nothing but a bottle of water and a sandwich, and my tray which had a slice of pizza, diced peaches, crackers, and some carrots.

I couldn't help but sigh as I looked towards Sasuke. He sat himself next to Hyuuga Neji as Sakura abruptly sat herself on the other side of him. They started chatting and I could tell that Sakura was flirting with him again. Damn her… "Naruto what are you looking at?" Gaara asked. "Wha? Oh I, uhm…" I stumbled over words as Gaara looked over at the table where Sasuke was sitting. "The populars… Damn them. Naruto it's wishful thin…..king." Gaara's sudden pause between words made me wonder, what he was looking at.

Unfortunately for us, Sasuke and Neji unexpectedly turned around, to look, well, _in our direction_ so to speak. Suddenly, I caught those dark, eyes. Damn, they were so hypnotic. I wish I could look into them all day… And I bet I could've, since Gaara certainly didn't tear me away from staring at him like he probably would've if he wasn't so enticed with something…. Or was it some_one_? I looked over at Gaara, who seemed to be enticed with someone who was sitting next to Sasuke. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't Sakura.

"Gaara!?" I exclaimed. He suddenly tore his face from whomever he was staring at before, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. "Gaara what were you staring at?" I asked him. "!!" he couldn't speak at first, "!! I wasn't looking at anybody-thing! Now wipe that smug smirk off of your face or else I'll wipe it off for you!" he threatened. I rapidly wiped the smug smirk off of my face, returning to Sasuke. His dark eyes, his black hair, fair skin, and fit body, he's so perfect.

But in my case the only catch is that he's straight. Oh well, a guy (**A/N: …And yaoi fan girl)** can dream can't he? I found that Gaara once again was looking towards the popular table, in a rather wistful manner, he was longing for someone, but whom? It couldn't be Sakura; he hates her just as much as I do. It's not Sasuke… I hope. Ino isn't his type either; he says she never shuts the hell up. Was it the guy in shades, Shino? Nah, you wouldn't be able to see him from Gaara's angle. I'm pretty sure it wasn't Temari and Shikamaru either; the two were acting all intimate again, really, where did their dignity go?

Then it hit me. No. It couldn't be… But it _was_ Gaara was indeed looking wistfully at none other than Hyuuga Neji! The cream eyed brunette was rather handsome, but it is said that he's straight, and once again a bit out of league. Though not as out of league as Sasuke is for me. God, he's so gorgeous. He looked in my direction again, though I tried to resist for some reason I didn't, and I swear for a moment or two, our eyes met. When our eyes met I felt a flurry of butterflies in my stomach. The heat rose in my face as more time past until Neji pulled Sasuke away to talk about something.

I sighed longingly. I don't care to be popular, I don't care if anybody or everybody in the school likes me, I just wish _Sasuke_ liked me then again who wouldn't, I mean he is quite a beauty, a hunk, a hottie, he's quite a…

**Sight**

**A/N: Hope you liked it, sorry it wasn't very good, not much action, buy you'll see in time my friend. You shall indeed see D…. (Don't worry no lemon XD).**

**Yama: Wahoo! I love this, it was mainly Fu, I edited a bit with the adjectives, but hail to Fu for this one 'Kay? ;D**

**Fu: Why, Thank you Yama-chan: D! I am quite obliged for this one! **


	2. Hearing

**My Senses**

**Hearing**

**A/N: Hiya again:D This is Fu speaking, yeah I'm going to be making most of this fic, and there's not going to be a lot of exciting things going on early… But it gets juicy; D I assure you! For Sasuke's song, yes I made up off the top of my head o.o; **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, American Eagle Outfitters, Aeropostale, PACSUN, or the Backstreet Boys (glad about the second one though!).**

**-Sight-Hearing-Smell-Touch-Taste**

**Hearing**

I woke up and put on my usual outfit. A T-shirt from A.E.O., my favorite frayed jeans from PACSUN, and my Vans (I love my Vans, by the way). I put an Aeropostale hoodie on top of that and was off. I felt as if I had spent two hours in front of my mirror making sure I looked right for Sasuke. But hey, a guy's gotta look fabulous, right? ………_Damn that sounded so gay…._

Friday, March 02, the dreaded day that nobody (but the participants themselves) wanted to come. Talent show day. Basically a bunch of seemingly talentless kids go up and make idiots of themselves by doing various things. Most acts end up being an annual thing. Like everybody's favorite; the Backstreet _Girls_, consisting of Ino, Sakura, and Temari. Doing you guessed it, lip singing to the Backstreet Boys.

Though there was one good thing about our yearly talent shows. Sasuke. He usually played a song on his guitar. I mean, if a person can play guitar _and_ sing that's one thing. But someone as smart, hot, and multitalented as Sasuke, god it's almost to much to bear. Seriously though. Sometimes it makes me sad to think of how he's way to good for me. I mean there's opposite, then there's me and Sasuke.

Sasuke is a straight A student, who gets first honors all four quarters through. He can outdo anybody in a sport he hasn't even played. He can draw, sing, and I've heard he's even good at doing various types of dance. He's popular, and sexy. As far as I can see he can control his emotions perfectly, despite the fact that he's lost so much. Oh and did I mention _he's straight_.

Me: I can't sing, I can't dance, I'm a crappy student ,and have never gotten on the honor roll in my life. I strive for attention and can't really get any. I have only one friend. I'm artistically challenged, the only art I've ever done is graffiti.

Back to the present, the talent show ah yes! Everybody filed into the auditorium, Gaara and I taking seats in the back row. Every year for talent show we had a tradition to always comment on people's performances, it was almost like our own personal audio commentary if you will.

"Let's see what we've got lined up for this year. Hmmm… Looks like the principal actually let TenTen do another weapons demonstration!" Gaara said, a wide smile on his face. "I heard she had to sign an insurance waver this time!" I told him, snickering, "Remember two years ago, when she accidentally got that shuriken in some kid's eye, then the one next to her threw up a lot 'cause she's squeamish around blood?" "Yes…." Gaara said again, putting on a sadistic smile. "I bet she practices her demonstration with Lee, and that's why he looks so messed up!" I added. We both stifled laughs, a tear formed in my eye until someone in front of us told us to be quiet.

Probably about half an hour later a few acts past, including TenTen's weapons demonstration, though to Gaara's demise, no blood was shown. Then Lee went up and played some ragtime piano tune _super_ fast. It was almost as scary as how he looked… A seventh grade girl did some gymnastics routine, she was skinny as hell. A few other acts, including a magic show, three (tone-deaf) seventh graders singing, and a few other things, of no interest to me. I just want to see damn Sasuke already! His voice is so hypnotizing…

Then, oh no… _They_ came onto stage. "Slut on stage." Gaara commented aloofly. I rolled my eyes. Why do they put us through this every year. Gaara must've been pretty ashamed of his sister, to be dressed up in such slutty clothes, lip singing to one of his least favorite bands of all time. Gaara looked incredibly irritated, poor guy.

I heard the music start. "Oh boy, I think they're singing 'Which Backstreet Boy Is Gay?' this year…. Well, I _wish_." Gaara told me. I saw them lip singing, doing weird moves. ….GOD do these girls SHUT THEIR MOUTHS FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS! God…

Then the pain and suffering ended as the girls took a slutty bow. Gaara finally unplugged his ears and opened his eyes, only to roll them at the sight of Sasuke coming on stage. God, he's so sexy when he sings, he's got such a mesmerizing voice. He played guitar too.

I drooled as he came, though I was interrupted by a loud voice from in front of us saying, "THAT'S MY SASUKE!" Of course it was Neji… He's so weird. Then again so is Gaara… Speaking of him, I could just see a faint tint of pink starting to rise in his face as the Hyuuga boy turned around. "Sorry…," he said mainly looking at Gaara. I could see he was searching for something to say but all he said was, "It's okay…." and retreated to silence.

As the applause faded Sasuke put his hands on his guitar and started to play a song.

_I can't say I don't want you_

'_Cuz if I did that'd be a lie_

_But if I said I wanted you_

_I don't know what'd happen_

_I hear them saying things_

_Whispering or shouting_

_I know it'll never be_

_Just you and me_

_But I wish it could_

_Then I'd be complete_

_But without you, love_

_I'll never be whole_

_If I could say how I feel _

_For just one day_

_To be your guy_

_Just one day_

_Just one try_

_A life without you_

_Would make me want to die_

_I hear them saying things_

_Whispering or shouting_

_I know it'll never be_

_Just you and me_

_But I wish it could_

_Then I'd be complete_

_But without you, love_

_I'll never be whole_

_I see you looking at me_

_I know its meant to be_

_But I know people won't be able to see_

_How fit you are for me_

_But I wish it could_

_Then I'd be complete_

_But without you, love_

_I'll never be whole_

The song finished in thundering applauds as I sat there in awe. Damn… I know he wrote that song, but he doesn't know the half of it in my case. Did he read my mind or something? God… "Wasn't he so good!?" Neji asked us (and by us I mean mainly Gaara). The Hyuuga was smiling ear to ear at the red headed teen. "Yeah, he has very… Insightful songs." Gaara said wistfully.

Soon the auditorium emptied. Luckily I had free period afterward. Gaara had to go to A.P. Trig. (Damnit, he's smart for a homicidal short kid). I went around to my locker to grab my mp3 player, when I overheard two people. Though I couldn't hear some of the things they said I got most of it.

"…Obvious. Are you trying to… your…"

"Sorry… I really… this…."

"Your lucky no one… You're such a… no one would… suspect…"

"Well you obviously…. Hypocrite…"

"I…. I…. Don't change the subject…"

"I just can't get…. Out of my…. It's… me crazy…"

Unfortunately I wasn't the only one listening. "Watch it!" an obnoxious pink headed girl said, pushing me into the lockers. The two other people around the corner ceased their talking.

"I knew it. I knew it. I _knew_ it!" Sakura said. "You heard! Please don't tell…. Anyone…" said one of the voices. Wait… I think it's… Neji Hyuuga's! "Don't either of you talk to me." She said, storming away. She pivoted the corner, shoving me out of her way. On the other side of the wall I saw Neji and Sasuke turning the corner, both looking at Sakura storming away, then at me.

Sasuke's eyes widened. "You little eaves dropper!" Neji started. "Huh?" I asked pretending to have been listening to my mp3 player the whole time. "Oh, sorry, so did you hear anything?" the brunette asked. "Well I heard Sakura shout something, but I don't know what…" I told him, lying through my teeth. The two looked relieved and walked away.

At lunch time I couldn't help but catch myself look at him again. God he's so good looking…. "NARUTO!" Gaara said. I snapped to attention at the sound of the red head's voice. "Wha? Oh sorry, I uhm…." "Got distracted again, I know." He said irritably. "As I was saying… What did you hear?!" he looked awkwardly eager to know what I heard Neji and Sasuke talking about.

"I only heard like half of it. I think they were talking about somebody who one of them liked. It was like they were talking about how both of them shouldn't like who they do…" I blushed a bit, making a small fantasy in my head about how he really loved me. He would take me aside on a beautiful moonlit night and tell me all about how he truly loved me all along, then he'd kiss me passionately, as the night progressed we would be in his bed….

"NARUTO! If I have to get you out of the twilight zone one more time so help me I will…" Gaara started. "S-sorry, just thinking…." I told him. "About whom?" he asked. "Wh-what do you mean about whom?! I wasn't thinking about him, erm anybody!" Yeah…. I blew it…. "_Him_?!" Gaara said a bit too loud. A few people glanced at us, but then quickly looked away at the sight of Gaara's death stare.

He opened his mouth in awe and scowled at me. Then finally breaking the silence he said almost whispering, "It's the damned Uchiha isn't it." All I could do is blush. He discovered me, and though Gaara loves my like his own brother, his way of showing love is more like nagging instead of tenderness. "Y-yeah…" I let out. "That popular, jock, douche bag, jerk…" "Oh, _hell no_. I'm not taking this from you!" I suddenly lashed at him, "Don't even start with him, because I know you like the Hyuuga!"

He just looked at me wide eyed; I saw a tint of pink covering his face as other people started looking over here. I scowled as people turned to mind their own business. "I'm sorry…" he started. I suddenly felt really bad for lashing out at my best friend, "No, I'm sorry." The bell rang and the conversation went on no further.

I went to my locker to get my clothes, I had gym with Gai-sensei next. I could already hear him saying "Five hundred laps around the gym kids, then four hundred sit ups, and two hundred sprints." The worst part of gym is that Sasuke is in my class. Okay, it's not Sasuke being in the class. I mean, personally I don't mind it when he's a skin while we play half court basketball, or soccer. I get to see his fit toned torso sweating and glistening in the afternoon sun as he runs around half naked…. But that's just me personally. The bad part is that Sakura is in my class too, and she admires his naked torso just as much as I do….

"Alright and…. Uchiha skins! Uzumaki, follow him!" Sensei told us. I took my gym shirt off, showing my rather fit torso, though not as sexy as Sasuke's. I admired his fit body, practically drooling until I heard Sasuke teasing Sakura a bit, "Wanna be a skin?" he said flirtatiously. At that the fantasy I had earlier was crushed but oh well…

Sensei stepped out for a moment saying he needed to see how Kakashi was doing, probably rubbing the fact that the great Uchiha is in his class or something like that. "As if Sasuke!" she said looking annoyed. His amused face turned to a very unhappy face… "Right, you over heard…" "UGH!" Sakura interrupted him dramatically, causing everybody to look at her, "Don't even talk to me, you… You… _YOU GAY FAG_!" she said glowering at him.

Sasuke's face went pale… Very… Deathly pale… "I heard you say it to Neji, you're gay, both of you. FESS UP FAGGOT!" she said meanly. I and the rest of the class opened their mouths in awe. All Sasuke did was give a faint nod and as if he had to admit defeat he said, "Yes. I'm gay." quietly. Immedietly whispers erupted in the gymnasium.

"CLASS!" Gai-sensei burst in. "Fifty more laps, NOW!" he said. Everybody ran, but looked at Sasuke, who was just standing still; they all gave him dirty looks. I ran up to him, I was about to try to comfort him, but he grabbed his shirt and just left the class, not a word more.

Throughout the rest of the day I heard whispers, "That Uchiha, he's a fag." "Cocksucker that he is." "Ewww, he's gay, gross!" "Noo! I can't believe the hottest guy in school is gay!" "YES! YAOI!!" **(A/N: Yeah, that last one was me XD)**

I just went through the rest of the day in awe; I couldn't believe what I was…

**Hearing**

**A/N:**

**Fu-HELL YES! It's getting JUICE-AY! D WOOT!**

**Yama-bows to Fu**


	3. Smell

**My Senses **

**Smell**

**A/N: Sorry about the long gap between chapters, but Fu got grounded, but she's back now. Wahoo, in case you need a recap, Sasuke has officially admitted he's gay, and things are getting juice-ay! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Romeo and Juliet, Aida, or Naruto! Kthnx**

**-----**

Whispers still radiated through the halls on Monday. A person couldn't move an inch without hearing some other person whispering something to their friend. I felt awkwardly sick to my stomach. It's not like _I'm_ the one who's just come out, but seriously, if this is the way they're treating Sasuke, I'm scared to come out. I shuffled through crowds of kids waiting by there until its time to go to first period.

I finally reached my locker, seeing and obnoxious blonde (no not me), next to me chatting away on her cell phone. "Ohmigosh, totally! I, like, knew it all along! Well no wonder he would hardly ever flirt with you." The blonde Yamanaka girl practically shouted into her phone. "Uhm, Ino, could you please get out of in front of my locker?" I asked her. "Ugh! Private conversation, Uzamaki!" she exclaimed, retreating to a different area.

I rolled my eyes as I opened my locker. First period was the dreaded language arts and literature class. Taught by none other than the pervy hentai reader himself, Kakashi Hatake. Of course due to his awkward perverted ness, he makes us read… interesting books. Thankfully not as strong has his 'Come Come Paradise' but probably equally weird.

I walked down the hallway, deciding to arrive at class early. "Morning." Gaara said, coming out of nowhere. "AAAAHH!" I squealed, in a girl like manner. Flushing as I saw that everybody noticed me I quickly coughed to cover it up. "Don't scare me like that!" I told him. "Sorry. You heading over to reading-slash-English, I assume." "Yep."

When I reached the classroom it was near empty, except Kakashi was talking to a certain raven haired boy. My face tinged a light shade of pink as he turned around to look at me. "Oh, Naruto, you're a bit early." Sensei said. Sasuke smiled at me with a blunt, "Hey." "Why so early?" Sensei asked. "I just had nothing better to do…" I started. "Why don't you just sit with us, people probably won't start walking to class for at least another ten minutes…" Kakashi said.

I clumsily sat on the desk next to the one Sasuke sat on. "As I was saying, I was thinking of having you guys read a new novel, I think you're mature and-"Sensei started. "Please, for the sake of our class's sanity, not another mature one." Sasuke said casually, rolling his eyes. "Seriously I thought I was going to kill myself after reading that story about that one kid who… _Oh yeah, he killed himself_." I stated.

"Well this one is about tragedy, and romance, a forbidden love between to people who love each other. You see, they want to hook up, but their family, society, and religion, would shun them if they showed true love for each other. Then they die together." Kakashi said, in a dramatic manner. "You mean Romeo and Juliet?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, it's kind of like one of those stories that's _like_ Romeo and Juliet, but _isn't_ it, you know, like _Aida_." Sensei told us. "How is it different?" I asked him, not very satisfied with the explanation.

"Well, simply this: the book takes place in modern time, and the two lovers are gay guys." Kakashi told us flatly. Suddenly my light pink blush darkened into a deep red tone, as I looked down to my feet to hide my face. Sasuke stayed silent, though it was obvious that the whole school knew he was gay, I don't think the teachers got the memo. It appeared that Sasuke was a bit touchy on the subject, but he spoke anyway, "Well, I don't think the class will like that type of story…" he said.

"Well, that's the reason I'm assigning it, because this story is in first person and the narrator says how they feel. The class should realize that if somebody gay is in love they feel the same things that straight people do when they're in love. They go through the same grief and pain as any other. Being gay is like having silver hair, a person is born with it, they don't choose it." Kakashi said. I smiled a bit, thinking of how well put and insightful it was. Though I wonder where he achieved his insight, I didn't have enough time to ponder since the bell rang. People poured into the classroom filing into their isles and sitting in their seats.

The period didn't go well, after the English lesson he handed out the books and people immedietly argued about a book that had "fags" in it. There was an especially heated argument between Sensei and Ino, who started to call out sensei and accuse him of being gay himself. After that disastrous period I had Art, which made me feel relieved.

Suddenly I heard a voice, actually a lot of voices, ranting and raving, it sounded rather out of control. I ran out of the hallway to see a large crowd of people, harassing whoever was in the middle of the crowd. They shouted mean things like "Faggot!", "EWWW GROSS!", "Please make out with a guy so I can post pictures on the internet!"**(A/N: THAT WAS ALL US BABY xD!)** "Go to hell!", "GROSS!", "Go suck somebody's cock!", and other mean things, some to crude to mention.

I quickly filed through all the people ranting and saw Sasuke in the middle. His teeth were clenched and his hand in the shape of a fist. He tried to get through the crowd but people kept on pushing him, shoving him, some even hurt punched and kicked him. I could see a mark or two on his face from people punching him. I hated to see him like this! He looked so miserable and angry. I wish I could just kiss every wound on him better. I began to feel tears in my eyes, tears for Sasuke.

Out of nowhere the next bell rang, and people scattered everywhere trying to get to class. The next thing I know everybody had filed out of there, including Sasuke, but there still wasn't something right…. Suddenly I picked up something, it was a… Smell. A vaguely dank smell, it was very heavy and I could smell a bit of salt in there. I followed the smell towards the hallway leading to the Art room.

I followed the smell to a locker and then I was shocked when I found the source. There he was, cutting deep wounds into himself, slashing away carelessly. Sasuke. Sasuke, my love. It killed me to see him do this to myself. He looked up to see me and immedietly stopped, dropping the blade he had used. A red blush spread across his face. "I, uhm… I don't know what to say," he told me, not making eye contact. "I-it's okay… Please just calm down. I-I know that sometimes misery is a bit much to cope with…" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. Damn, I'm such a crybaby. Must… Not…. Cry… "I'm just feeling sorry for myself." He said.

"I'd better go to the n-nurse's off-" he suddenly fell to his knees, his wounds bleeding horribly. "Let me take you there!" I told him. Though he didn't like the idea he accepted my help. He put his arm around my shoulder, causing me to blush. I escorted him to the nurse's office, and our (coughpsycoticcough) nurse, Anko, took care of him. I personally wouldn't trust her dealing with bleeding wounds, but the school hired her, what can I do about it…

-----

The rest of the morning was a bit of a blur, all I could think about was Sasuke. Is he okay? Will he thank me? What's going to happen? Lunch came not a minute to soon. Gaara met me in the hall, "You smell like blood." He said. Well, what a hello… "Yeah I escorted somebody to the nurse's today." I said rather dreamily. "Sasuke, right." He said casually. I sighed and nodded.

We entered the lunchroom and got into the line, and got our usual. Me: pizza, an orange, and juice; Gaara: nothing. We sat at our own table, yet something seemed amiss. Gaara didn't seem so concentrated on what was currently happening, but something else. "Mind if we sit with you?" a voice came out of nowhere. It belonged to the cream eyed brunette known as Neji Hyuuga. I could only imagine the grief that Hinata went through since her own cousin is gay. Behind Neji was a bandaged Sasuke.

"Sit." Gaara told them. Sasuke took a seat next to me as Neji sat next to Gaara, who was blushing so much that his whole pale face lit up. "Are you alright?" I asked Sasuke meekly. He nodded and smiled at me, making me feel an awkward flurry rise in my stomach. "What happened?" Gaara asked. "I uh, got cut." He said, embarrassed. Neji smiled at Gaara, "You know, your face is all red, if you want I could escort you to the nurse's office." He offered. Gaara's face, in result, turned even redder. "I, uh, uhm, well, I'm uhm, well… S-sure." He said, nervously. Neji and Gaara stood up and left.

GO GAARA! Way to get some alone time with the guy you like! I had a secret smile hidden on my face. I wonder what Gaara will do. I'm surprised he even got as far as speaking full sentences to Neji, but I'm surprised he faked sick just to get some attention from Neji. "About what happened…" Sasuke started. "It's fine, I'll keep quiet." I said, already knowing what he wanted. He raised an eye brow but then smiled. I smiled back.

Then for a second our eyes met. I looked into his dark eyes, and he looked into my blue ones. I felt more flurries in my stomach as a pink tint on my face turned into deep crimson red. I was caught in his eyes for what felt like forever, until the bell rang and forced me to tear my eyes from his. Though our eyes were linked for what felt like forever, it still wasn't enough.

"I, uh, we, better get to class." Sasuke finally said. He walked out through the kitchen, avoiding any potential bullies, I guess. "W-wait, Sasuke!" I shouted. He turned around looking surprised. Why did I shout his name? I had nothing to say to him. Nothing I needed to do. I guess I just wanted to see his face. My cheeks tinged pink, as I said "I, uhm… Don't harm yourself anymore!" I thought of that off the top of my head, but I think it was good advice. He smiled at me, "Thanks for caring." The warmth and sweetness of his smile could've melted me at the spot, but I decided to stay in one piece today. He then turned around and headed back to class.

-----

After lunch I usually met Gaara by the gym for free period, but he wasn't there today. Today had been rather awkward, but this takes the cake for the weird stuff happening today. Gaara was usually the one who was waiting impatiently anywhere we were supposed to meet, bitching me out if I arrived a second later than the designated time.

He finally walked towards me, avoiding eye contact. It was finally my turn to lay down the bitching. "Where have you been? You're late! You're lucky it's our free period or else you'd be in big trouble with a teacher right now!" I nagged. He gave me an icy cold look which caused me to stop. "Sorry." He said. "It's okay, I was just kidding. But really? Usually you're the early one… Why so late." I asked him. He immedietly blushed and attempted to not let me see.

I smirked asking, "What happened, did it not go well?" He shook his head. "It _did_ go well?" I asked. He had a smirk on his face, ear to ear. "What happened?" I asked. He just smiled and walked towards his locker. "Hey, why won't you tell me?" I asked, annoyed, "HEY!" "I don't kiss and tell." He stated plainly. My eyes widened, "KISS! You _kissed_! NO WAY!!" I gawked. "Heh, no, but I had you going. Didn't I?" he told me. I sighed at my stupidity and went on, "So how did it really go?" "We went to the nurse's office, asked if I had any bleeding wounds, I said no and she dismissed me. Neji escorted me to my next class and yeah…" he told me.

"Ouch. Why didn't you make a move?" I asked him. His cheeks flushed as he looked away. I smiled and let it go. "So, about you and the Uchiha…" he started. I immedietly remembered when we looked into each other's eyes and my face turned bright red.

**o.o! ANO… Emergency Eject Button…**

**A/N-**

**Fu: I'm currently typing this, but I have to stop immedietly, I have a small issue at the time. I'm so sorry about the emergency stop, but I promise you I'll get the rest of the chapter soon, I swear!!! (So sorry!!!!)**


	4. Smell part 2

**My Senses**

**Smell**

**(Chap. 3, part two)**

**A/N: Sorry for our inconveniences! Well Fu is in the clear and we should hopefully be back in business and reorganized soon!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**-MY-LINE-IS-SEXIER-THAN-YOURS-**

Gaara and I walked down the hall towards the basketball court. I avoided Gaara's icy stare. "The Uchiha?" Gaara said, this time more intently. Suddenly we were interrupted by two obnoxious voices down the hall.

"Ohmigosh! I KNOW they're so OVER!" it was none other than Sakura, accompanied by her blonde adversary, Ino.

"Over, did they even begin? Ugh, I think I know another couple that's sprouting though…" said Ino.

"You mean the two new fags of the school, Sasuke and Neji, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yup. I mean, now it makes _sense_ why they always hang out! I bet they make out and stuff all the time." Ino replied.

Sakura let out a giggle, "Well I can't believe we caught Sasuke, but Neji seems so… Gay-ish, I guess I just never really thought about it. Oh well, I hope their happy." The last part was more sarcastic.

Suddenly my heart seemed to drop a bit. _Neji and Sasuke… Why didn't I think of it?_ I thought. I was close to tears as Sakura and Ino walked past them, bumping into me. "Move it!" they both said. I just looked down, trying to hide my sorrow. While next to me Gaara was seething. He popped a vain and clenched his teeth, wanting to kill something.

"Bitch…" Was all he could say. His fists at his sides as he walked in the opposite direction. I absent-mindedly followed as Gaara was pounding through halls slamming doors. Once we were in front of the Science room he lightened up his expression. At the end of the hall Sasuke and Neji were talking, though it seemed that they didn't notice him and I. Gaara smiled warmly as Sasuke walked away, leaving Neji. Pink slightly shone on his pale cheeks as he turned around giving me a blank look. I immedietly noticed the hint and walked away leaving them alone…

-----

After the free period was over all that was left to finish the day was History with Kurenai-sensei. I wandered through the hallway. I remembered that only Neji was in my history class. _Perhaps he'll fill me in…_ Naruto thought. He walked into the classroom and took his seat. Once all the students were inside Kurenai-sensei said, "Good afternoon class!" the students replied with a tired reply. "Today as you know we will be starting our partner projects on a time period of Konoha history. I hope you picked your partners, now be off and start." She then handed each student a worksheet with guidelines and the students were off, each clinging to their own predicted partner. "Naruto." A voice said. I turned around to see Neji ask me, "Partners?" I noticed that everybody else seemed to have already chosen their partners, so I nodded yes.

He had a big smile as he looked down to his paper. "Alright so… We're just supposed to discuss ideas for now." He told me. "I'm fresh out." Naruto said sarcastically. Neji laughed. "So uhm… How's Sasuke?" Naruto asked him, trying to be nonchalant. He let out another laugh, "He's fine, why?" "I just wanted to know, since he's a bit troubled and all." I said, blushing. Neji smiled again. "Gaara's doing well I can see." I read him for any emotion to no avail, his cream eyes seemed to aid him in hiding emotion. "Why do you care how Sasuke's doing?" Neji questioned. I was totally shocked by the question, "W-well you know, I was just ask-king. I don't…" The Hyuuga's smile turned into more of an evil smirk, "I was just asking, but if you want to tell me anything, there's absolutely nothing I have a problem with." He seemed as if he _knew_ some sinister thing and had an evil plan to back it up.

--------

After the period I went back to my locker, meeting Gaara outside of the school "Finally!" I told him, "This has been one of the longest school days ever, huh?" "Oh, I guess I didn't really notice." Gaara said, then he walked away airily. It was then when I noticed, on his neck, a slight discoloration. In a certain spot near his shoulder there was the slightest portion of a red spot that his shirt didn't cover. The type of discoloration that most people in the nation know as none other than the hickey.

**------**

**A/N: Oh! The suspense! xD Well there's part two, I was aiming to get chapter three more concentrated on Gaara and Neji for a while, I hope you like it ;0! **

**Fu: I feel accomplished.**

**Yama: I feel horny!**

**Fu: Wait… What?**

**Yama: Nothing…**


	5. BONUS CHAPTER

**My Senses**

**Bonus Chapter**

**Yama: It's not from Naruto's POV so you get to guess whose POV it IS from! X) (Though it's quite obvious…)! Yeah you don't need to read this, it's not much, so yeah. Enjoy the bonus chapter…**

**-This-Is-Why-I'm-Hot-**

Naruto, getting the hint, turned on his heel and walked away. I smiled widely walking up to the handsome brunette. He put his cream eyes on me, making me smile. "Hi Gaara." He said, smiling. "Hello, I suppose it's your free period as well. Shall we walk?" I asked. He grinned cutely, "I'd love to." I nodded and started to walk.

I looked at him intently (though he didn't seem to notice), wondering why I feel so odd around him. I never noticed him before, though I am new to the school I'm surprised I hadn't realized he was there. I don't think I really even saw him. If I had I probably wouldn't have been able to pass up his deep white eyes or his silky brown hair… I suddenly went off on his beauty, not noticing the deep red color of my cheeks.

Neji looked at me and smiled, "You have such rosy cheeks, and I always thought your skin was very pale…" "I-it usually i-is…" I barely said, my embarrassment caused my cheeks too flush even more. "I guess it's being with you." I told him. He looked at me with his white eyes, I may have been hallucinating but I thought I had seen a tinge of pink on his cheeks. "What is it about me?" he asked searchingly.

On sudden impulse I grabbed his hand and softly kissed him on the cheek. Realizing what I had done I quickly let go of his hand and looked the other way. He suddenly stopped, kissing me softly on the lips. I wrapped my hands around his neck, as he did my waist. His soft lips caressed mine as he licked my lip. I opened my mouth, letting him in. Our tongues battled for dominance, rubbing against each other. _Though it may've seemed like Neji won dominance, I let him win_, he thought. He pulled me closer as our kiss deepened. We finally separated for oxygen. He then kissed my lips softly, then he kissed my cheek. And, slightly tugging at my neckline he started to kiss my neck. I lowly moaned as he deeply kissed me in places that I hadn't been.

Suddenly his deep kiss was broken as the bell rang out loudly. I gasped as we hastily separated. Neji then whispered, "My house, seven tonight." And then left me. I walked away, a huge smile on my face. Very unaware of a huge something else on my neck…

**-A-Bay-Bay-**

**A/N: **

**Yama: YEP ALL ME!**


	6. Feel part 1

**My Senses**

**Chapter 4**

**Feel**

**A/N: YES! We UPDATED! Yahoo!:3 I know we're all goofy goobers. Sorry, but this one has a bit of stuff in it. Yep soo here's the ALMOST final chapter XD! As you know, it's taken us like, a century, to figure out where this is going… So excuse for the long long long long VERY long long update… Also some hints of M rated content, really nothing that would make it M though…**

**Me don't own Naruto ;-;**

**Sight****-****Hear****-****Smell****-****Feel****-Taste**

The phone rang as I held the receiver to my ear. _Pick up… Come on Gaara!_ "Yello…" Gaara's pervy brother rudely greeted him. I rolled my eyes, "Is Gaara there." I asked, taking a small sip of tea. "No he's not." Naruto's eyes widened greatly, "Wh-where the hell-heck is he?" He managed, trying to not sound to surprised. "Uhm… I forget………." Naruto could hear Kankuro shouting to Temari,"…. He's at somebody's house. That one guy… Oh! The one with the cute cousin, Neji Hyuuga, sorry gotta go though, bye." Kankuro quickly hung up.

Of course of all times for me to take a sip of tea. I immedietly spat it out as I muttered, "Neji….. Hyuuga?!" I didn't really mind. It's not like Gaara has to tell me about everything he does or everyone he's going to see, nothing like that. But… What exactly is he doing at Neji's house? Bad thoughts seized my mind, "I think I'll go for a sip of coffee…." I told myself as I grabbed one of my hoodies and my wallet out of the door.

------

Naruto stepped under the small curtains hanging from the awning of his favorite ramen place. He smiled a large foxy smile, "Hey! I'd like my usual! Can you also add some decaf to that?" A brunette girl smiled, "Alright. You're usual then, and the decaf? Okay!" she then shouted back into the small kitchen. She briefly came out with a cup of coffee and then went back in.

_Gees, Gaara. Why is he at Neji's? There haven't been any partner projects… Nor anything else, and… Why is he at Neji's house?_ I decided not to bear on this and enjoy the weekend. Suddenly I practically flew out of my seat as I felt a hand on my shoulder _(Note to self, stop flying off the handle at surprises…)_. "Simmer down, it's just me.", said a calming voice I knew belonged to Sasuke.

I smiled, "Hey, didn't suspect you!" "Obviously." He stated. "So, what brings you to Icharaku?" I asked. He smiled, "Just 'cause. So what's up?" he asked. "Nothing. I didn't have anybody else to hang with because Neji…" "Is somewhere with Gaara." Naruto smirked. "Yeah…" Sasuke didn't seem fond of the subject for some reason as he went off staring into space. A waitress set a large bowl of ramen in front of Naruto.

I quickly inhaled my dinner (though I'm not sure why I tried to get it out of the way so quickly). I could feel Sasuke looking at me though I'm not sure why. "Breathing much lately?" he asked when I finished. "Eh, breathing's so yesterday!" I laughed. He smiled at me. "I'll pay for him," he said, "No problem." I just stared for a second. Though I'm not going to tell you how I got caught in his dark beautiful eyes. Or how madly I blushed when he smiled at me. Nope, that's my secret.

"Wanna hang out?" he asked me. "Totally! What should we do?" I asked, trying to not seem as eager as I was (AND FAILING MISERABLY). As we stood he put his arm around my shoulder making me grin uncontrollably. He led me as we walked into the night.

------

We eventually ended up in an old play ground. It was rather far away from the main crowded parts of Konoha. It was rather remote with only a feebly glowing street light for company. I sat down on a swing as he took a seat next to me. "Gosh. You're always so smiley." He remarked. "Well, I smile when I'm happy." I practically giggled. Except, guys don't giggle, we chuckle. I may be gay, but I still have my manly dignity.

"Heh. You're happy then." He said, though not looking at me. Then he looked at me in a way I've never seen before, "You're so happy. I envy you." "Me? I'm just. Well, it's not that I'm not happy. It's just that… Well. I'm not happy all the time, but I'm not unhappy all the time. I just don't think about the past. I think about the future. I know my goals, and whatever happened in the past, it won't help me get to them. I know what I want, and I'll try my hardest to get it. I mean… Yeah. I try not to think of any of the shit from the past."

It came from my heart. I felt odd after saying it, but awkwardly well for getting it off my chest. Sasuke looked at him in silence for a moment. Then he smiled, "You're so smart." I blushed a bit, though luckily the lighting wasn't good enough for Sasuke to see. "Gosh. Our school is so weird. I dunno why they don't like you." I told him. "Meh. It's pretty much Sakura being in denial." He replied casually. "There's something about the annoying shrillness of her voice that can make you feel guilty for existing if she wanted to do so."

God, he's so cute. "So… What do you think Gaara and Neji are doing?" I said cheekily. Whoa? Cheekily, do I even KNOW that word…. It sounds so… gay! Well I am… Anyway, he replied. "I don't want to know… Not that it's anything bad, but… Neji is just so… Flirtatious." He said bluntly. I laughed a bit. "Gaara's uber conservative, wonder how that's gonna go…" I pondered. "Don't want to know…" he chuckled a bit.

I looked at him as silence fell over us again. I wonder what he was thinking about. He seemed so absorbed in something all the time. Always in deep thought. "You're always thinking. What the hell are you thinking about so much?" I asked him. He looked awkward for a moment then snapped to his casual mood, "Well yeah. I kind of try to burn things out of my mind by thinking… It's hard to explain, but some bad times just kind of stick with you and hard as you try you can't forget them…"he said.

I looked at him in complete understanding. I know how it is… I quickly tried to shy away from any shady or sad subjects, "You mean like the 'Back Street Girls'?!" I asked, trying not to crack up. He laughed, "Yeah well _that_ was definitely…" "Burnt into your retinas?" I inserted. We both were lost in a fit of laughing for a while.

"Yes, perfect phrase to describe that misery!" he exclaimed. "Sheer horror!" I agreed. We proceeded to chat normally after that. We talked about school, teachers, grades, and other private things (wink, wink).

---------

A few hours went by, I personally think they were the shortest hours of my life, but three had gone by of the two of us just talking. We were finally interrupted by scarily loud vibrating sound coming from my pants. OMG NOT LIKE THAT YOU PERVS! Anyway, I answered my cell phone to hear Gaara's voice, "Naruto what're you doing?" he asked me.

"What am I doing?! What are YOU doing? I call home to figure you're at Hyuuga mansion." I told him. He sighed on the other line and I thought I heard a voice in the background asking him a question. "Oh, Neji wants me to tell you not to forget about you're partner project in history. We're just hanging out anyway, where are you? I called your place and you didn't pick up." He said, in his normally demanding tone.

"I'm out." I told him. "Well its past your curfew, so you'd better hope that sensei had some poor kid to lecture today…" He said jokingly, "Well, gotta go, I'll see you around." He hung up as panic went through my head. "CRAP!" I muttered. Sasuke looked at me quizzically. "Past my curfew, Iruka-sensei is going to kill me…" I told him.

Sasuke smirked a bit, "Wait. What? Sensei is going to kill you?" I blushed a bit in embarrassment hoping the dim lighting made it undetectable. "Well he bought me the apartment and all so I owe him…" I said feebly. He just smiled and shrugged it off, putting his hand around my shoulder. "I'll walk you there." He said as we walked off.

--------

Soon enough (almost TOO soon in my book) Sasuke and I stopped in front of the apartment complex. "Usually after curfew sensei takes my spare keys and makes me go to him and get them, which usually not much of a problem except for… I don't have my keys…" I said pathetically. The brunette shrugged, "Well I hope he's not one of those people who's a total demon when they're interrupted during sleep…" he said kind of fearing what it would be like.

I shrugged, he wasn't usually like that. "You stay out here I'll only be a second." I told him. I knocked on the door lightly at first, and then a bit harder, the door opened slowly as a rather frazzled looking sensei was revealed. "Do you know what time it is?!" he asked sternly. "Uhm… twelve forty-seven am… sir." I said meekly. He nodded in agreement.

"Where have you been this whole time?!" he asked. "I was with Sasuke… Uchiha." I told him. "YOU WERE OUT ALONE WITH ANOTHER BOY; YOU DON'T KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU HAVE ME! WHO KNOWS WHAT TWO YOUNG GUYS DO ALONE?!?!" he started shouting, most likely waking the neighbors. I could see Sasuke blushing as he was hiding behind the open door. Sensei ran into the house and grabbed the spare keys, tossing them to me and closing the door in what seemed like less than three seconds.

"Uhm, sorry about that…" I told Sasuke who still seemed a bit embarrassed at what sensei thought we were doing. "No problem. I guess that's how…. Parents are." He said the last part awkwardly, like it was new to his tongue. It sounded odd to me as well. Iruka-sensei, my parent… He acted like one I guess, He protected me, got me an apartment, and he always believed in me… Was that like a parent was.

The thoughts stopped once I got to my door, I took the spare key and tried to get it into the key hole. "What… the…. Crap?!" I said continuing. Sasuke laughed a little at my blondeness, "Here let me try." He said, He grabbed the key from me slyly. For a second I thought I felt his hand almost holding mine… Once I got back to earth I smirked as I saw him struggling. After a minute or two he proclaimed, "It's the wrong key! It has to be, I bet he grabbed the key to his apartment!"

_It's so funny how he always has to be right_, I thought grinning. We made our way to Iruka-sensei's apartment (which was only a few doors away…) and slipped the key into the keyhole of his doorknob (**A/N: HOLY CRAP THAT SOUNDS DIRTY! XX rofl). **"I've got an idea, sensei is super jumpy, let's sneak in real quiet and start making noises, and he'll wake up and start screaming like a girl I guarantee it!" I told him. He nodded in agreement with a mischievous grin on his face.

We silently opened the door to the apartment and soundlessly crept in. The door was closed around us silently and then I opened the door to his bedroom ever so quietly….

---------

"So that's what happened?!" Gaara asked me, smiling (which he rarely did, and when he did smile it was normally in the event of someone else's misery). He snorted a bit trying to contain a large laughing fit. I just blushed madly and tried really _really_ hard to not remember it. "It's still burnt into my retinas okay, so if you would please shut up I would very much appreciate it!"

The two of us had met at a small café early the next morning to have breakfast. It was a small place, but still quite crowded and I would've appreciated it if Gaara could've been a bit less…"I've noticed, you still don't seem to be sitting quite right…" he said once again with a large smirk on his face. "Sh-shut up! Please….. Oh god… S-so…" I shivered just thinking of it.

"Well I'm not too surprised considering how friendly the two have always been towards each other. It was almost cute how the two interacted with each other…" he continued. "Ugh please Gaara! It's not even that, it's the fact that SASUKE had to see that, he'll probably never want to speak to me again! Let alone sensei…" I told him. Gaara smirked at me again, "Well maybe that taught him some new positions!" he said, I smacked him, "Gosh Gaara, since when have you been so crude… And happy? Did you have a good night?" I said the last part with a tone of naughtiness.

"It was good." He said smiling, "We just hung out, talked, and watched a few movies. He's really cool." I looked at him for a bit, he talked about Neji so differently, he really liked the Hyuuga. "That's cool, Sasuke and I talked the whole time until…" Gaara laughed knowing what I meant.

Suddenly Gaara's phone rang as he picked it up and put it on speaker. "Hey Neji you're on speaker. Naruto's here. You can't talk dirty to me right now…" he told the Hyuuga boy jokingly (or at least I HOPE it was…). "Rock. Hey there Naruto. Heard about all the fun you had last night." Neji said. I banged my head against the table. "Don't bother him too much about that, I'm sure both of them are scarred!" Gaara told him. "I think they're cute together! Really I do, just not in that, erm, position. Literally." Neji said as I proceeded to attempt death by head-being-banged-harshly-on-table.

"Don't know what's worse, what happened or the fact that they didn't notice you two for another, oh I dunno, ten minutes… When did he have his orgasm?" The brunette on the other line asked. "The liquid… Dear god NEJI what is your PROBLEM!?" I asked him, shivering at the images. "I just wanna make sure my precious Sasu-kun isn't exposiated to anything bad!" Neji said jokingly. "That's enough squawk! Gaara said into the phone, talking it off of speaker.

The two spent another eight minutes or so talking. It was rather cute, him calling Neji "cutey" and stuff. Though I thought I heard something about "buttering a biscuit", maybe it was just someone taking their order… Anyway once the red head finally got off the phone he smiled, "Yeesh, Konoha is like rainbow city or something! You and Sasuke, Neji and I, and Kiba with Shino… Those two MUST be together!" he said. "Yes Kiba and Shino may be together, but that has nothing to do with My Senses, I'm sure that's another story altogether." I told him.

Gaara then smirked saying, "Oh and don't forget now Iruka and Kakashi-sensei!" "I'd really love to forget Gaara, I really would…" I said as we picked up the bill and went on our way.

**Feel**

**Part one**

**A/N: SORRY ABOUT THE UPDATE LENGTH and not for a long fic either. Also sorry for once again splitting up chapters but five chapters isn't enough for this fic, and I felt that it was a good place to conclude this part of the chapter. Well toodle-oo! **

**Love, **

**Fu**

**(AND YAMA, YAMA LOVES YOU TOO!)**

**Fu: Well what now?**

**Yama: How's about I write out the sex scene in detail!**

**Fu: -.-; **

**Yama: Fine, but now what? …..**

**Fu: …….**

**Yama: ITSA SEXEH DANCEY TIYME!**


End file.
